


Specs

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Ignis’ glasses get broken.For demishock's prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demishock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/gifts).



> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum  
> Time Period: Pre-game  
> Location: Insomnia

It wasn’t intentional, the breaking of Ignis’ glasses. Accidents happen, and as far as it went, it was a fairly mundane thing. Ignis had fallen asleep while compiling reports, Noctis had encountered him in the morning, carefully taken his advisor’s glasses off the man’s face and set them to the side. Noctis was even attempting to make coffee when the microwave caught on fire and the smoke alarm went off.

Ignis had leapt to his feet, knocking his glasses off of the table and then stepped on them for good measure, bending the frame and effectively leaving himself blind in one eye now that the lenses were misaligned. Except once the fire was subdued, Ignis didn’t have time to get them fixed as he was due at a meeting in an hour and he’d just have to manage, thank you very much.

Noctis, stunned by flame, noise and Ignis’ hasty departure, stood in his apartment and stared at the coffeemaker as it burbled away, the only thing successful he’d managed… and even that had failed, considering that Ignis had left without so much as a sip. “Damn it,” he sighed, flicked the switch on the coffeemaker, glared at the scorched microwave and threw himself on his sofa, picking up his cellphone and sending a text.

_My microwave tried to burn the place down this morning. What are you up to? I need breakfast. Come visit, bring food?_

_How’d you manage that one? Sure, I’ll bring something over._

_Not even sure. I could go for one of those greasy egg things._

_Greasy egg thing, on the way!_

When Prompto arrived, he dropped the bag of breakfast on the counter and clapped his hand over his nose. “Dude! The smell! What did you do??” Curiosity got the better of him and he padded into the depths of the kitchen, opening the microwave. There was a pause, and then laughter. “Noct, come on. You’re kidding me, right?”

Noctis sat up, distracted from his morning inspection of the inverse of his eyelids. “What? I was trying to make breakfast. Ignis was drooling on his endless reports.” He stood, moving across to the counter and fished around in the bag for the breakfast sandwich.

Prompto turned, holding up the melted plastic mass. “You’re supposed to remove the foil completely, not just peel it back. Man, Noct… even I know that one. Geez.” He froze when he saw the look on the other’s face. “What?”

“Ignis broke his glasses trying to put the fire out, and had to go to a meeting half-blind. It’s my fault.” Noctis didn’t care about the microwave, but he felt decidedly uncomfortable about the loss of Ignis’ glasses. “Prompto, he can’t see without his glasses, right? I mean, you wear yours sometimes… what do I do?”

Prompto dropped the melted attempt at breakfast in the bin and looked at his best friend. “First, we eat. Then we go to Ignis’ eye doctor and you explain what happened. You do know who his doctor is, right?”

Noctis nodded, mouth full, though it didn’t keep him from replying after he’d swallowed half of what had been in his mouth, earning a wince from Prompto. “Yeah, we go to the same guy. You’re right; I’ll buy him a new pair. I wonder how fast they can do it,” he said, then downed the other half of his mouthful.

“Not talking, eating,” Prompto fished a cup out of the bag, and began to eat his much smaller and far more healthy breakfast smoothie with a spoon, earning a snort from Noctis in the process, but he was used to that.

A half hour later, the boys were standing in front of a wall of eyeglass frames. Noctis, not needing glasses, had never paid attention to the amount of styles and colors available. He’d started near the more feminine frames, drawn to a specific shade of blue, but Prompto had come to the rescue by grabbing a pair from the men’s section and waving them in the air.

They’d then spent a few minutes trying on various styles until the assistant came over with the measurements from Ignis’ chart and the search for the proper glasses began in earnest. Prompto went for a pair of gold frames, but Noctis had stopped in front of a pair that had frames only across the top; the bottom of the lenses seemingly unprotected. “Hey, I like these.” He picked them up, turning them around to look at the tiny numbers inside.

Prompto looked over and his eyes widened behind the gold frames, and he took them off to look at the ones Noctis held out. “Dude, those are cool. Are they the right size?” He plucked them out of Noctis’s hand, ignoring the objection and grinned. “Hey, they are! Go for it!”

With a glower, Noctis stole the glasses back and turned to the amused assistant. “These. How fast can you have them done?”

 

  
Two hours later, Noctis had fallen asleep in the chair next to Prompto, and the blond had to smack him in the shoulder twice to wake him up. “Come on, Noct. They’re done. Sign for them and let’s go. Ignis has already sent me a text asking where we are.” It hadn’t surprised Prompto that Ignis knew to contact Prompto instead of Noctis; the two were generally inseparable.

Noctis dragged himself out of his nap, then rose and took the offered pen, signed the slip and collected the bag with the new glasses inside. After he thanked the assistant, he and Prompto headed out onto the street, turning back towards the apartments. “Hang on… want to get a couple of cans of Ebony. To make up for the coffee this morning.” He slipped into a convenience store, bought three cans, transferred everything into one bag, then rejoined Prompto. “Let’s do this.”

 

  
Back at Noctis’ apartment, Ignis was struggling with his frames, trying to bend them back to where he could at least mostly see out of his right eye. Unfortunately, as the door opened, the frames couldn’t take any more stress and they snapped at the nose. Ignis regarded the now completely broken eyeglasses with a sigh, and set them on the table. “Noct, I am going to have to go out for a while. Please try not to burn the place down while I am gone?”

“Uh… yeah, sure,” Noctis replied, walking over to look at the table. “Damn, they up and broke? Here, have some Ebony before you go…” He couldn’t look Ignis in the eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face, even if he was blurry. He’d look up as Ignis looked in the bag.

Noctis timed it right, seeing Ignis’ eyebrows wrinkle together briefly, and then the green gaze flicker from the bag’s contents up to Noctis, across to Prompto and then back into the bag. He reached in and pulled out the box, opening it and removing the eyeglasses. A moment of consideration, and then with a faint smile, he unfolded them and put them on.

“Sorry about this morning, Ignis. Prompto said I left the lid on when I should have pulled it off. Didn’t mean your glasses to get broken.” Noctis managed to look apologetic, waving at the broken frames. “If you don’t like them, those can do until you find ones you do like. And it’ll be on me; it’s my fault.” It would be a better use of his allowance than stuffing into the Justice Monsters machine anyway.

“I believe they are a perfect fit, Noctis. Thank you,” Ignis replied, looking over to see Prompto doing his best to not pay attention. “And thank you, Prompto, for helping Noctis.” He cleared his throat and looked back to Noctis. “Now, if the two of you wish to indulge in some video game, I will wrap up my reports and we can see about replacing the microwave in time for dinner preparations.” Not that Ignis cooked in a microwave; the delivery crew would be in the way.

“All right!” Prompto called out, heading for the game controllers. “I’ll load up Noct. You pick the game.” Any extra gaming time was considered a win in his book.

That earned a quick flash of a smile from Noctis, and he made eye contact with Ignis briefly before moving to join Prompto. “Thanks, Specs.”

 

  
Years later, when the broken frames were pressed into his hands by a sorrowful Prompto, Ignis would still remember that smile, even though he’d never see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for Final Fantasy XV prompts!! Find me on Tumblr and join my madness: eveshka @ tumblr


End file.
